Don't Hesitate
by IdleFlame
Summary: The everyone village feeling the Love, except for who's Sakura's already lost the one she wanted to the enemy, and Hinata can't seem to find where Naruto has gone not that she would have the courage anyway, but she runs into Sakura who has some advice.


**_Way late for the holiday I know but I was having problems with the site. _**

**_Um not much to say about this, except there a bit out of character. . .well sakura in my opinion is alot out of character but, I tried and that's all I can do. The story is a little sad, maybe a bit over dramatic but again my opinion. The real reason I wrote this was actually because one of my cousins frieds came over, and she was letting me read some of her stuff, which were actually origanl stories, and I liked the way that she wrote them, so I thought It would be fun to try it out. It was the day after the fourteenth when I wrote it, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. I'll admit I could have taken a bit more time on it but eh. _**

**_Um. . .No real pairing, though there are mentions of them here and there._**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto._**

**Don't Hesitate**

* * *

It was February fourteenth, the day of love and romance. It was a little chilly but for the couples below it was only an excuse to sit or walk closer together. An excuse for a man to give the girl their jacket, to put an arm around her.

More experienced couples wore light jackets, but still the woman was leaning into his embrace as they lunged around talking to each other and making plans for the day, if they hadn't already. Some newer couples held hands and slowly moved into more intimate gestures. For the more brave couples they would spend there day in public showing affection in random places from park benches to store walls.

However not everyone was having a great time.

Sakura sat on top of one of the Hokage's faces, looking down at all the people,. Her eyes are heavy and distant, Obviously from the combination of thinking and lacking sleep. It wasn't that she wished she could find a date. She could have had a date. She had been asked a few times, but it wasn't him and she didn't have the desire to be happy with anyone else and it was possible she never would.

Her love was gone. He had betrayed her in more ways then one and the way their lives were going, it didn't seem that apologies and reunions were anywhere in there future. He had left not only left there home, but their friends, memories, and herself behind with no intention of returning. He had thanked her, but the more she repeated the events in her head the more shallow the words had become. Along with the empty words, came tears, sobs, and in more recent episodes, the shattering and loud crashes of whatever was near her at the time.

Absolute grief. Like mourning the death of a close friend, but there was something bigger behind it that she couldn't put into words. Something that made her wish that he really had died, because him being dead, seemed so much better then the feeling that filled her heart.

Betrayal.

Even if she understood his reasons, it didn't ease the pain, it never would. His revenge had always been the first thing on his mind, his power always second, then his friendship and rivalry with Naruto, and whatever else had been in his mind. Though she knew she came last. Love was never something the raven haired boy had thought about. Maybe it was their age at the time, they were only twelve. Kind of a young age to be worried about such things. But, maybe if he had stayed with them, just maybe they would be dating about now, perhaps even engaged.

But he hadn't stayed and she had seen him since then. Those cruel eye's, the way he walked, the way he fought , even the way he talked, all too calm and merciless. He had change drastically, so much that she felt, he was beyond her reach. He might have been her friend at one point even if it was one-sided like the love she had for him, however now he was her enemy, a threat.

Threat's must be eliminated, That was what being a ninja was about. Ensuring protection by destroying the danger.

All the knowledge and common sense she possessed. Everything she had been taught, studied, perfected and experienced, Nothing could prepare her for losing not only her friend, but the only man she loved, by her own to hands.

Naruto couldn't even do it, she knew she couldn't do it.

She pulled her knees to her chest hugging them and looking at the scene below. Back to look at the civilians and there easier lifestyle.

Sakura sighs as she sees Kiba Inuzuka pass by for a fourth time with some girl she's seen around the village yet can't remember the name of. She's a little envious of Kiba's date. A civilian girl, a normal girl with no real problems or dilemma's, a girl who was still naïve to the real side of love, the side that is painful, the side that hurts.

She knows the girl is spoiled, high maintenance and maybe a little on the bossy side, but she also knows the girl is sensitive, hard working and has a big heart. And Sakura knows for certain that those are the reasons Kiba has accepted the girls request for a date. Even if tomorrow he never speaks to her again.

No She doesn't know the girls name, but she does know that she's jealous of her.

She thinks maybe that it's not good for her to keep watching, she feels her jealousy growing into something more intense, something akin to hatred. Maybe she's growing a bitter heart. . .She hopes not. Because when you have no heart, what do you have left?

Feeling tears start to fall she lays her forehead against her knees and tries to fight them back.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Not to far away another girl, Hinata Hyuuga walked around, a bag clutched in her hand as she blended in with the crowed yet feeling out of place. This was perhaps due to the simple fact she wasn't holding anyone's hand, or wrapped in someone's arms. Everyone was too busy looking at there lover to notice that she was alone, but still she felt as though all attention were on here, like they were laughing at her.

She had a slim chance of having a date. . .If she could get the courage to confront Naruto and possibly get everything out before she passed out. But just thinking about telling him made her face red.

Where was the blond boy at anyway. She had been looking for him all over the village all morning and she hasn't spotted him. Hasn't even heard his loudness since yesterday. When you lived in the leaf village there were two things you could always rely on.

You could rely on the Hokage to keep the village going. To keep everyone safe and to protect the people of Leaf with their life.

Then you could always rely on hearing the laughter of a certain blonde boy before noon. Naruto was always pulling some kind of prank or finding ways to amuse himself or others. But she hadn't heard the laughter today. She had checked his house a while ago but there was no answer.

Squeezing the bag tighter in worry she almost forgets what's inside.

Chocolate, Homemade chocolate. She had gotten up earlier then normal and made chocolate. She made it for Naruto.

And after a second thought she made more, enough for all her friends as well. After making it she thought about what it implied and although that was the point she was trying to get across, couldn't go through with it.

She eased up her grip on the bag, but lowered her head as if to hide her face and her violent blush., behind it.

"Hinata? Hey Hinata!"

The pale eyed girl recognizes the voice and looks over spotting a young girl with long blond hair, bright bluish eyes and a perfect figure sitting at an outside table of a restaurant. Ino Yamanaka, beauty queen and a great ninja. She was stronger then herself and definitely more confident. And for a minute Hinata wonder's if Naruto would take the chance and be with the blonde girl if he could. Surely she would make a better girlfriend then Hinata. For a second Hinata feels jealous and a little insecure being in the presence of the other girl.

Hinata shakes the feeling off as she sees the more outgoing girl waving her over. Feeling like she has no other choice, the Hyuuga walks over. She doesn't notice till she's at the table that Ino's there with Chouji. A date? Since when was the teenage knock out interested in the Akimichi boy?

"Are you. . .I mean, I. . .I'm sorry if I'm . . um. . .I" she can't help the way it comes out, she feels embarrassment for not noticing it earlier.

"Eh?" Ino looks at her in confusion before she realizing what the other girl is thinking and gives an appalled noise. "Hinata! You know I'm not interested in Chouji! I mean look at him!" The blonde says bluntly seeming to completely disregard her teammates feelings as she gestures to the boy who was slurping up his soup. "and look at his table manners!"

The girl points out his flaws carelessly but the boy let's her get away with it. Like the words coming out of her mouth have no meaning and Hinata has a feeling, that there are no meanings held in those words. She feels this way because of the way Ino says them. Like merely hinting to the boy to remember his public manners, with a false arrogant tone, as if to keep up her appearance to the people around her. Because Ino was and always will be, a girl of appearances.

And Chouji take the hint with a small scowl and put's his bowl down.

Hinata is reminded of bickering newlyweds and she can feel a spark between her two friends, she feels it won't be too long. She smiles at them and bows politely. "I'm sorry. . .it's just. . .it's valentines day and Shikamaru's.. . . not with you. . . So I assumed. . ."

Ino gives a big mischievous smile to the timid girl. "Shikamaru took a trip to sand to surprise Temari, you know being spontaneous. I didn't think he would ever do something like that but, he said he wanted to do something unexpected, because. . . You know, he's planning o-"

"Ino! Your not supposed to say anything!"

Her gossips interrupted by Chouji who giving her a disappointed look. She gives him a sheepish smile and laughs it off. "Sorry. . .Hey Hinata what are you carrying around with you? Something for Naruto?" the blondes smiles back

Hinata just now remembers the bag and can only blush as her friends sees her original plan. Her blush only darkens when Chouji sits there clueless. "Um. . .actually. . ." She starts as she opens the bag pulling out to smaller bags one pink and the other blue, both tied with a ribbon. "I made chocolate this morning. . .I made them for everyone."

Both Ino and Chouji take their gifts, Chouji a little more happy then Ino who says something about Hinata trying to ruin her diet. The boy laughs at her, joking about her figure getting ruined by a couple of sweets. Ino rolls her eyes and thanks Hinata.

They say a short good by and the Hyuuga walks off, Continuing her search for the blond.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It's probably been ten minutes since the tears stopped falling.

Looking back at the people, Sakura feels less hurt. She never liked crying in front of people so she was happy that she was away from everyone. Kiba and his date haven't been around since then, Maybe he had taken her home, or maybe they had went somewhere more relaxing then the busy streets.

It didn't matter because now she was more focused on other couples, couples that weren't so blissfully unaware of the darker side of life. Kurenai and Asuma were standing in front of one of the venders, discussing what item to buy. The thin silver chain with a heart locket seemed to be the genjutsu users favorite, it was simple, barely noticeable, but held great significance to the woman that no one but her and her lover would understand. And that small token of love was enough for her, because she knew life was short and that anything that came from that man came from his heart. As cliché as it sounded, but it was true. Kurenai would have been just as happy with the three words he would say to her when they were alone as she would with that material object.

Love was something irreplaceable, not something you could buy. It was something that once found should be cherished, because time never stopped, and while your love can be endless life wasn't. You only got one chance. . .if you were lucky.

She had learned that early on in her days as a Ninja, and she was reminded of it early this morning when she ran into Kakashi who was paying his respects to the people from his past. No words were spoken between the two except for there initial greeting, but they didn't need to talk. Kakashi gave her a questioning look.

He was asking her if her understanding had grown even more then it did in the years before. She could have laughed, but didn't. She just stood for a few minutes silently praying for and to the fallen, before bowing politely saying a small goodbye and found her way here, looking down at the people.

She wonder how many people felt the way she did right now. She was smart enough to know she wasn't the only one. Maybe she was being over dramatic, Maybe it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be. Could she find someone else to love? Could she love that person the way she loved Sasuke?

In the future, perhaps she would find someone. For now, It was impossible for her to move on. Her heart filled with pain and the constant feeling of abandonment was still to strong. How long did it take for a heart to mend?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

She's now on the training field, she's standing in the back watching. Once again her personal mission to find her blond has failed, but she has found her cousin and his team. It's been years, and she's still amazed every time she sees him fight. The way he fights and move are similar to her own, both fighting with the basic Hyuuga style. However his strikes are more swift, and even though he moves a tad bit slower, his attacks have much more physical strength then hers ever will.

She also notices Tenten's strong quick movements as she throws her weapons, Bull's-eye every time.

The girl looks proud of herself, but she looks at the other on her team, and suddenly a glint in her eyes, and she's inspired to take it to the next level. As if she has to out do herself, even if in the back of her mind she knows, she's already doing her best.

Hinata knows it, she can see it, she knows Tenten's aim and skills with weapons goes unmatched by their peers. She wonders how the other female could possibly take herself any further, as she watches her, Hinata wonders if she can do the same, if not for herself then for Naruto.

Suddenly the sounds of training stop and Hinata notices everyone looking at her, blushing she steps closer to the team, bowing politely. "I- I didn't want to. . .interrupt. . ."

"Nonsense! Even if we're training it is a holiday, I think we can stop for a minute if you want to say hello." Tenten said looking at the younger girl, secretly happy for the brake, and enjoys it more when the boys nod in agreement.

"Of course! Holidays are just as important as training." Lee says after her giving her a smile.

Neji doesn't smile but his silence doesn't cause any tension, Hinata takes this as his agreement. So she smiles at them and hand them there gifts. " I. . .made these this morning. . ." she says shyly as they take them.

"Wow, you made them yourself? Did you make them for everybody? " Tenten asks as she practically inhales one of them.

Nodding Hinata closes her bag back up. "Yes, . . .um h-have any of you seen N-Naruto?"

Tenten and Lee pause from eating there sweets and think, both resulting in looks crossed between confusion and curiosity. Tenten is the first to speak, "No, that's weird usually he causing some kind of chaos around now. . ..Maybe you should check some of the places he hide's out at. Knowing him He's probably some where were he can cause trouble. "

"Actually he's probably somewhere quiet." Neji voices his opinion quickly, "Somewhere he can be alone and have some space. It is a holiday"

Hinata listens to her cousins word, the message under it. Neji knows Naruto better then his other teammates, He had felt some of the emotions in the past that Naruto still felt. He had felt that loneliness and hopelessness once upon a time.

That's why Hinata takes her cousins advice instead of the girls and looks in the more quiet area's of the village.

It's not long before she's checked everywhere she can think of. She sits down on an empty bench and looks around the streets., even more lost the before.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Another couple goes by, Anko and some man she had never seen before, He seemed like a nice guy if you could look past his nervousness and the cautious looks he was giving boisterous woman. .Sakura smiles as she thinks about how the older woman could have gotten the man to spend the day with her. No doubt there was at least one pushy threat glare from the purple haired jounin.

Sakura also goes through a list of people she hasn't seen and tries to figure out the reasons behind them. Shino, He probably couldn't get a date or most likely didn't want one. Gai and his team were probably off training somewhere if none of them had any one special. Even though it was supposed to be a secret, Everyone knew where Shikamaru was.

Predictable, Everyone one either had some today or they were in some way training. . .or sleeping. She had seen a few of guards at there post, taking a nap. No doubt dreaming of the day they could be having. She thinks that maybe she should have taken a job today. It wasn't as if she had a date or anyone to hang out with. Occupying her mind would have been great right about now.

Hearing footsteps Sakura looks behind her seeing Hinata walking up to her holding a small bag to her chest. She gives her a big smile. "Hey Hinata! How's your day going?" she greets warmly, even though she feels ready to break down again.

"Good a-afternoon, Sakura. I'm fine. . .H-how are you?" She returns the greeting looking around nervously."

"I'm fine, I know why your not with Kiba but what about Shino? I know he didn't find a date" Sakura says teasing Hinata's absent friend.

The pale eyed girl smiles back. "A-actually Shino had gotten several cards, most of them were anonymous, though a f-few were signed, but Shino thinks that unless the two actually have something s-special, that spending the holiday together is pointless."

Sakura looks Hinata dumbfounded. "I didn't know Shino was such a romantic."

"Shino. . .can be full of surprises. . .um Sakura have you seen Na-Naruto?" Hinata asks hopefully as she stops next to the girl.

Sakura sees the look in the Hyuuga girls eye's and almost doesn't want to tell her. But telling her now is better then having the poor girl go around the whole village looking for some one who's not there. "Hinata, Naruto left late last night to go on a mission. He Won't be back until tomorrow. " Sakura takes in the crestfallen look, and give the girl another smile. "At least he's not deserting us, right?" she jokes with the girl, surprised to see the shocked look she receives in return.

"I-I'm Sorry Sakura, I c-completely. . .I f-forgot about I-I should ha-" Hinata panics, trying to find the ultimate form of apology, failing badly.

Sakura waves it off carelessly. "It's fine. . .What's in the bag?" She asks. She doesn't see it as being nosy, she's just being curious, being human. Hinata takes a seat beside her, opening the bag and digging around inside for a while before pulling out a smaller bag. Sakura takes the bag and rolls it in her hands for a while. Just thinking. "Sasuke hated sweets. . .I remember offering them to him countless times and every single time, he'd turn up his nose. Looking back at it now I can see how much of a brat he was but. . ." she trails off and stops fiddling with the bag using only her index and middle finger to hold it by the bow.

"You still love him." Hinata says, smiling.

"Well Naruto was loud, over confident, and not to bright and your in love with him." Sakura replies, a smile of her own

"I believe he's still like that." at first Hinata thinks maybe it's a little mean to say something like that, but when Sakura starts laughing, she can't help but follow.

Sakura's the first to calm down and she watches Hinata calm down as well. She thinks that Naruto could be really happy with Hinata. Both are ninja so they know what to expect from their jobs, Hinata's a very calming person to be around, and maybe that would calm Naruto down, and maybe some of Naruto personality would rub off on Hinata. There was also the way that she could understand him in a way that Sakura herself cannot. "Hinata when do you plan on telling him?"

Hinata looks over at sakura, wide-eyed and a little confused at the sudden change mood. She looks back down. "I-I. . . This morning when I . . .was baking it w-was originally just for Naruto but I. . ." she stopped speaking, sighing to her self and clutched the bag tighter. "I always build up this courage but . . .I hesitate and . . . I-I always hoped th-that I would just get lucky a-and he would. . . . Maybe in time. . ."

"The truth is Naruto. . .He's not going to realize who he loves until he's exposed to them and knows that they have feeling for him. He's not completely stupid. He lack academic knowledge but with thing like this he just needs to be exposed to it, to you. You need to tell him. If you act soon you'll never get your chance. " The pink haired girl tries but can't seem to find the right words to explain what she's trying to teach the girl. "Hinata, Life's short, Luck runs out, Time doesn't stop, and neither does Naruto. You can't stop him, but you can slow him down. " Perhaps it's not something that's verbally taught. Maybe it's her who was just taught a little to earlier.

But Hinata listens carefully, and she under stands. She hasn't went through what Sakura has but she does feel like the blond is slowly growing beyond her reach. But she's just never knew how to stop it and now she realizes. . .she can't. Because Naruto is like time, He goes forward and he doesn't look back, and the further he goes the closer he gets to the end and the more he slips threw her fingers.

Suddenly Hinata wants to cry, her love is still pushing forward and If she doesn't do something, if she doesn't move with him, she'll be left behind and her feeling, her words, will never get to him.

"You should tell him. . .as soon as he gets back."

She hears Sakura's suggestion, but she shakes her head in a confused fear. How? How was she supposed to tell him something like this. Her heart cried for him but at the same time she was scared he'd take it as. . .as what? A joke or maybe take advantage of it. Even though he was a good person, maybe he wouldn't see he confession as special or important. Just like it was something that didn't have any significance.

She rubbed her eyes with her hand sensing her tears on their way.

She sees the fear, she doesn't know whether to cry for the girl or yell at her for being a coward. "You want my Advice?" Sakura asks not removing her gaze from the loving scene from below. She can feel the other girl's intense emotions, familiar yet different in so many ways.

Hinata looks up just in time to see The other girl give a bitter smile as she bites into a piece of the sweet that was given moments before.

"Don't hesitate."

Hinata follows Sakura's gaze to the scene below. Watching her friends, teachers, protectors and the people she puts her life on the line for, all having a good time giving themselves a shot at love. "Don't hesitate." she repeats to herself, over and over gathering her courage for Naruto's return.

* * *

Like I said I probably could have spent more time on it. Probably worked out a few things, but again I was just experimenting with the style of writing, so yeah. Once again Sakura's a little too depressed. Hinata's a bit out of charcter too. . .at least I had fun with the style, I think it could use some work though, so don't worry I'll practice with that. . .


End file.
